


【柳切|ABO|2020情人節賀文】目的

by white1077



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white1077/pseuds/white1077
Relationships: 柳蓮二X切原赤也
Kudos: 6





	【柳切|ABO|2020情人節賀文】目的

每個月總有那麼幾天，叫切原赤也又愛又恨的那幾天。  
作為具有標記關係的兩人，對對方的一舉一動是敏感的，就如同上一秒還睡得安穩的切原赤也忽覺全身燥熱，一股熱流以迅雷不急掩耳的速度席捲上來，惹得他皺起眉頭，呻吟聲就要脫口而出，身旁的枕邊人就已驚醒，迅速坐起身子，帶著擔心的表情喊他清醒。  
「赤也！赤也！」作為與切原有標記關係的伴侶，柳蓮二絕對不是第一次遇到切原的發情期，相反的，身為一個數據愛好者的他，甚至比切原本人更加清楚發情期何時會到來。不過，半夜時分被帶著一股清香卻十分刺激的訊息素襲擊這倒是第一次，才惹得他剛才有些脫離了平時泰然自若的形象。  
切原的訊息素整體而言是好聞的，淡淡的花香十分清新、沁人心脾，之中卻隱約挾帶著一點辛辣的氣息，不過依舊是瑕不掩瑜，柳對於切原的訊息素是滿意並且喜歡的。反觀柳蓮二的訊息素，切原對其雖然說不上是討厭，但也絕對稱不上喜歡，大體而言是竹林的氣息，卻又不那麼令人舒服，夾雜在其中的苦澀味濃厚的令人難以忽視，平時的柳要有一點放縱自己的訊息素就可以見到在同個空間中的切原立馬皺起眉頭，要求對方收斂一點。因此在正常的情況下，柳是不隨意釋放訊息素的，於他，不僅是一種紳士風度展現，更多是為了照顧切原的喜好。  
「前輩……唔……好熱……」被喚醒的切原還有些迷茫，腦袋仍然處於渾沌，只有身體的燥熱十分明顯，就如同處於熊熊燃燒的烈火之中，燒得他無法承受，睜眼一見柳便泛著淚水撲了上去。  
柳的身體相對切原是較冰冷的，尚未全清醒的切原便順著那股冰涼貼了上去，誰料，被切原撲上的柳在滿屋濃郁的訊息素與切原不停地喘息聲二者的雙重刺激下迅速被挑起了慾望，身子隨著切原縮緊的手臂也升溫了起來。  
「吶……赤也……」那端的切原還在因發情期的燥熱而不停的喘息著，這端的柳也撐不住被這樣挑逗，帶著被情慾影響而沙啞的嗓音在切原耳邊輕輕呢喃著，「嗯……啊嗯……」柳的聲音原先就是冷清而好聽的，叫切原每每都聽得十分沉醉，現在這樣的氣氛下，敏感的身子哪裡受得了這般刺激，呻吟聲的音調又拉高了幾分。  
被燥熱折騰的切原現在並不好過，被伴侶環抱著的柳又何嘗好過，自制力甚強的他，僅是炙熱的戀人的身體並不算什麼，他早已訓練有時，但若加上不間斷喘息聲以及撩人的呻吟聲，另外還有對方因情熱而蹭著自己造成若有似無的摩擦著他沉睡的性器，那便不可同日而語。不過，身為切原的伴侶，他又怎麼能對切原的發情期坐視不管呢。  
相較切原依舊顯得冰冷的手一下便從衣襬下方進入，細長的手指稍嫌惡劣的輕碰著那具身體，時而如蜻蜓點水，時而以指尖隨意劃過，時而又覆上大掌重重的摩擦著，切原這邊隨著柳的觸碰拉高的叫聲便是最佳的回饋。  
「唔……阿哈……前輩！」切原總算忍受不住大喊在身上肆虐的男人時，早已漲紅了臉，惹得今天頗有興致的柳邪魅一笑，如此就算是被情慾衝暈頭的切原都曉得今晚怕是不好過了。

昏暗的臥房內，空氣也變得十分安靜，唯一穿插在呼吸聲之間的只有衣物摩擦的聲音。柳嫌衣物礙事，快速的脫去了切原身上的棉質睡衣，再扯了扯對方的長褲，切原便頂著一臉通紅隨著柳的動作抬跨，脫下了褲子，不一會兒功夫切原就全身赤裸的呈現在柳眼前了，柳甚是滿意，低頭就將長在胸口右側的小突起給含入嘴裡，先以牙齒輕輕啃咬，再以舌頭劃過，給足了切原滿滿的刺激，當然，左邊的突起也沒有被忽略，靈活的手指正惡劣的搓揉著它，再加上一點適度的拉扯，切原到此已開始大聲哭喊著，「敏感程度上升了30%。」在換氣的空檔裡，柳一如往常地報出了個數據，卻惹得切原更加羞澀，一頭就想埋進柳的胸膛，誰知柳並沒有給他這個機會，大掌扣住的那通紅的臉頰便吻了上去。  
是深情的一吻，柳很認真，細細吸吮著兩片唇瓣，牙齒不輕不重的敲擊著，舌頭更是在接下來的時間裡於切原的口腔內毫不留情的放肆著，切原就這麼張著嘴與對方接吻，有一些來不及嚥下的唾液便隨著兩人之間的接合處流下，好不淫靡。  
親吻的過程中，柳的右手順勢壓上了切原的後腦勺，方便自己加深這個吻，左手順著脖子繞到頸基部的右側，輕輕地撫摸著那塊特別細嫩的肌膚，或稱之為腺體。腺體是切原全身上下最敏感的地方，僅僅是被柳給觸摸切原便立馬繃緊了身子，掙扎的越發用力卻越發想往柳身上貼近。

後庭不斷湧出的淫水沾濕了床單。  
「赤也想要就自己來吧，正好可以蒐集一些資料。」  
聽聞柳的話後切原呆住了，這是第一次見柳向他提出這種要求，切原的預感成真了，今晚果真不太好過。  
切原心裡是不肯的，但身體卻由不得他拒絕，方才還無處安放的雙手已經自動自發的繞向身後，左手做好了輔助，微微的拉開了臀瓣，右手卻還在穴口外徘徊，第一次為自己擴張的切原是緊張且害羞的，並且這樣的姿勢實在有些不容易，他轉頭去望向那個罪魁禍首，柳似乎是接收到了切原的難處，原先還扣住細腰的手便接替了切原左手的工作，便示意要他扶上自己肩膀，會更加好進行接下來的工作。  
有了柳的協助，切原便不再受姿勢詭異所困，心一狠牙一咬，便將手指送入了自己身體裡頭。身體事先給自己做了潤滑，切原單單一根手指的進出絕不是問題，也因此他的身體並沒有得到該有的滿足，意識到了這點他便心急的加入了第二根手指。  
回想著柳每次細心且周到的前戲，切原慢慢地抽插著自己的手指，在柳的引導下探索著這具自己應該最熟悉的身體。

柳方要將手伸向那個一貫存放安全用品的櫃子便被切原給阻止了。  
「前輩……今天……不要用那個……好嗎？」聞言，柳驚訝的睜開了棕眸，眼神有些銳利的盯著眼前的人，有些嚴肅道：「發情期期間的受孕機率是百分之百。」  
切原被盯得有些不安，卻似想證明自己的決心般勇敢與柳對視：「我知道，可是你一直不肯，我才……」後面的音量漸漸弱了下去，似是抱怨的語氣裡夾帶著一絲失望，善於觀察的柳並沒有錯過切原的這點舉動，切原很喜歡小孩子，曾經三番兩次向柳表示想要生個小孩，但卻次次都被柳以各種怕他受累的理由給駁回了，無論他說什麼都不肯。  
柳見狀便深深地嘆了口氣，原想要再對切原說些什麼，卻突然說不出口了，只是無奈中帶著些不容反悔問道：「你確定了嗎？赤也。」  
「確定了！」切原畢竟與柳生活久了，在柳越發熟悉切原的時間裡，切原也開始去了解對方，切原知道這樣的柳是準備妥協的，此時他的語氣便再肯定不過了。

得到了柳的頷首，切原又緊張了起來，方才一心想得到柳的同意，發情期的症狀似乎變得沒有那麼明顯，現在卻又變本加厲的席捲上來，惹得切原有些心急的用自己濕潤的後穴去摩蹭柳矗立的碩大。  
柳還是擔心切原的心急會傷了他自己，雖然自己是要求他自己來，但是依舊不放心的扶著他身體，讓他待會不會因為吃痛腿軟最後傷了自己。

「哈阿……」肉韌捅開甬道的那刻切原是滿足的，脫口而出的聲音是最好的證明。切原在柳的協助下，一點一點的吞進了碩大，一個成年Alpha的尺寸總歸是驚人的，即便有了先前完善的潤滑，後穴傳來的腫脹感卻騙不了人，切原只覺自己被柳狠狠的填滿了。  
順利地吞進了全部，切原便扶著柳的肩膀開始了主戲，他微微撐起身子再緩緩地坐下，雖然沒有平時由柳來的激烈，但是空虛被填滿的感覺讓他相當滿意，不過這邊的柳就不開心了，切原總歸沒有他來得熟悉這一切，緩慢且雜亂無章的抽插對柳而言不是舒服的，想看切原難得主動的目的達到了，他也不打算虧待自己，一個翻身就將切原給壓在身下了。  
抬起切原的雙腳，柳將先前的壓抑一舉釋放出來，忽然猛烈的動作伴隨著的是切原拔高的喊叫聲，不過柳對此似乎相當滿意。每個撞擊都要狠狠在那個敏感的蕊心上，惹得切原承受更多的快感，順便證明自己對這具身體的熟悉程度。  
整個房裡除了柳的喘息聲和切原的喊叫聲，只剩下肉體碰撞聲還在持續。

完。


End file.
